Traición
by Deby's
Summary: Ambos se miraban si parpadear,como si de ello dependiera su vida... aunque en parte asi era... dos hombres, una traición y una terrible pregunta sin respuesta ¿Cómo matar a quien fue como un hermano? Dejen reviews gentes! atualizacion,a pedido del público
1. Chapter 1

_**Traición**_

_**Por Deby**_

"Aquí me tienes al fin..."

"Eso parece..."

"Pues ¿Qué esperas? Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez..."

"Te apuras demasiado..."

"Y tú siempre fuiste tan lento..."

"Disfruto las cosas"

"Sé que te complace tenerme a tus pies... pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo... lo sabes..."

"Aún falta para que suceda. Y quiero observar cada sensación tuya... cada movimiento... ¿Qué se siente el saber que tu tiempo se acaba?"

"Nada"

"Oh, vamos... debes de sentir algo... estoy seguro que tu mente grita ¡arrodíllate y pide clemencia!"

"No sabes nada de mí... jamás clamaría por piedad... al contrario de ti, sé cuando estoy vencido..."

Silencio.

El frío dominaba sus cuerpos. El viento helaba sus huesos. Sus almas, corrompidas por el odio que los unía, sangraba mares de furia.

La calle oscura era un buen sitio para ser invisibles. Nadie los veía. Nadie sabría nunca lo que ocurriría o no allí.

Y ambos se miraban sin parpadear, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Aunque en parte así era...

Ambos hombres, el primero cuyas ansias de venganza parecían dominar su cuerpo y el segundo provisto de una serenidad casi imposible, se contemplaban en silencio. El pasado marcado en sus rostros. El dolor en sus almas. Y la traición en medio de sus vidas.

"Tienes miedo de hacerlo" Una sonrisa oscura surcó su rostro. El otro se aferró más aún a la varita que portaba.

"No hables de lo que no sabes"

"Tienes miedo de arrepentirte. No estás seguro de lo que quieres... "

"¡Deja de hablar!" Una luz roja cruzó el trecho que había entre ambos y dio justo en el pecho del otro. El cuerpo cayó pesado en el suelo provocando un ruido sordo.

La sangre comenzó a brotar y el hombre tocó con uno de sus dedos la herida. Llevó su mano ensangrentada donde la luz de la luna la alumbrara y sonrió nuevamente.

"Te conozco más que tú mismo..." Susurró.

"Esa fue la razón por la que dejamos de ser amigos... ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?"

Ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor. La cruda realidad los sacudió por completo. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad? El que portaba la varita supo entonces que jamás lo lograría. No podría matarlo. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho... a pesar del dolor y las muchas heridas que jamás sanarían en su interior... no podría hacerlo.

¿Cómo matar a quién fue como un hermano?

No lo sabía.

Lentamente fue acercándose a él.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Jamás lo entenderías"

"Siempre nos hemos entendido... ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Tal vez sea la última vez que puedas hacerlo..."

"Es algo que va mas allá de nuestra amistad... "

"Entonces no puedo ayudarte"

"No te pedí que lo hicieras"

"Creí que los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros"

"¿Y aún crees que somos amigos?"

Silencio. Otra vez. Años de silencio entre dos personas que siempre lo compartieron todo, pueden ser fatales. Incomprensibles. E irremediables.

"Tienes razón. Hace tiempo que no lo somos."

"Escucha... terminemos esta farsa. Tienes que matarme. En tu lugar yo no vacilaría..."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" El hombre que se hallaba tendido en el suelo levantó la vista y se encontró con la del otro. Vio el temor. El odio mezclado con cierta melancolía. Y algo que lo dejó confundido. En sus ojos había una especie de comprensión que hacía tiempo no hallaba.

Y de pronto, la varita cayó al suelo.

"Anda, tómala. Tú conoces mejor que yo el arte de asesinar. Hazlo. Mátame. Y demuéstrame que no sientes nada al hacerlo. Que puedes olvidar todo aquello que nos unió. No pierdas esta oportunidad..."

Ambos se miraron otra vez.

Sorprendido, el hombre tomó la varita casi inconscientemente. El otro pudo notar que las manos le temblaban al hacerlo. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y sonrió.

"Eres un estúpido..." Dijo el que ahora portaba el arma.

"¿Te sientes confundido verdad?" Replicó el otro.

"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia"

"Entonces cúmplela..."

Levantó su mano.

Intentó serenar sus ideas.

Quiso hacer a un lado los recuerdos.

Le gritó a su mente que dejara de decirle todo lo que significaba para él.

Y sólo entonces, supo que era su culpa. Todo había sido su culpa. Se la había arrebatado. Había hecho lo peor que le podía hacer a un amigo. Lo había traicionado... y luego la había traicionado a ella.

Era su culpa.

Los años que había pasado mintiéndose a si mismo... convenciendo a su escrutada conciencia de que él era inocente de todos los cargos, se le vinieron encima. Se dio cuenta de que desde aquella noche no había sido el mismo. Desde aquel día en el cual había vencido a su peor enemigo. Desde aquella vez, se había sentido vacío.

Solo.

Había terminado con Él. Con su sombra. Con aquel que consideraba un asecho para todos sus seres queridos.

Y cuando lo hizo, se convirtió en un ser terrible.

Capaz de traicionar a sus mejores amigos sin sentir ni una pizca de culpa.

Y ahora debía pagar.

Pestaneó y las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos se derramaron a lo largo de su rostro.

"Lo siento..." Susurró.

"Ahora ya es tarde para eso..."

"Lo sé... pero quería que lo supieras... antes de..."

No terminó de hablar. Dirigió su mano hacia su propio pecho, y cerró los ojos.

El rayo de luz verde iluminó aquel oscuro callejón.

La muerte impregnó el lugar con un terrible aroma a soledad.

El cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo lentamente.

El otro, miraba atónito sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a aquel que había sido su mejor amigo.

Pero también su peor enemigo.

Se acercó y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Quería gritar. Decirle que no debía de ser tan egoísta como para dejarlo en aquel momento, con toda esa rabia almacenada. Todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por reprocharle... pero como siempre, él huía como un cobarde... hasta el final...

Se levantó del suelo y pateó unas piedras que fueron a caer en una alcantarilla. Las imágenes le daban vueltas. Se veía a sí mismo en Hogwarts, corriendo por los pasillos... se veía con él, en el bosque prohibido... en la cabaña de Hagrid... o rogando que los exámenes no llegaran nunca en la sala común...

Y luego, a ella.

Y todo se ennegreció. La veía llorando, con su vientre crecido y la sangre volvía a hervir. Todo regresaba a su mente, como si quisiera atormentarlo más aún.

Y supo que aquella herida jamás cicatrizaría.

Quedaría en su alma por siempre...

Las lágrimas hacía tiempo habían inundado su rostro. Se acercó al cadáver y meditó unos instantes. Se acomodó la túnica y sus labios se entreabrieron.

"Tal vez el tiempo logre hacer que te perdone... Harry..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_¿Hermione?"_

"_Vete, Ron... "_

"_Estás llorando..."_

"_No es asunto tuyo"_

"_Tú eres asunto mío... por si no lo recuerdas somos novios... y vamos a casarnos..." Replicó molesto el pelirrojo. Las pecas en su rostro se habían acentuado con el correr del tiempo. La chica se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ambos se habían comprometido hacía dos meses. Ya contaban con veintitrés años... la época del Lord Oscuro había caducado hacía tiempo... y ahora tenían la oportunidad de ser felices. _

"_Lo... lo siento... es que... " las lágrimas impedían su habla. El muchacho la abrazó casi inconscientemente. No entendía que le pasaba... pero sabía que debía contenerla. _

"_Dime que ocurre... sabes que puedes confiar en mí..."_

"_Pero tú no puedes confiar en mí..." Él se extrañó ante ese comentario, pero se apresuró a contestar. _

"_Claro que confío en ti..."_

"_No te pregunté si lo hacías, Ron... "_

"_Entonces no te entiendo..."_

_Ella sollozó nuevamente. _

_Pero esta vez no hubo abrazo._

"_Estoy embarazada..."_

_Ron la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la felicidad junto con ella... pero había algo allí que no cuadraba._

"_¿Y por eso lloras?"_

"_Ron... la última vez que estuvimos juntos... fue antes de mi viaje... hace dos meses..."_

_La expresión del muchacho cambió de golpe._

"_¿De cuánto estás?" En su voz se notaba el temblor, y la duda. _

_Ella no respondió. _

"_¡Contestáme!"_

"_Tres... tres semanas..."_

_Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Él se levantó y dio un golpe brusco a la pared con su puño. _

"_Así que era verdad..."_

"_Ron... yo te juro que no lo quise... él me emborrachó... "_

"_Lo hiciste... y encima te embarazaste..."_

"_¡Te juro que no quise! No estaba lúcida, Ron..."_

"_¿Vas a decirme que te violó?"_

"_¡No lo sé...!" Gritó ella levantándose de un salto. "¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento cada día! Me levanto por la mañana y no se quien soy... no quiero ser quien soy... "_

"_¡Eres la persona que más ame en mi vida...!" El chico le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, como intentando evadirse de la realidad. Pero tuvo que regresar... Le gustara o no._

"_No... no me dejes sola... por favor... te necesito... no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento... pero es que de lo único que me acuerdo es del dolor de cabeza en la mañana... y de su sonrisa...aquella terrible sonrisa... Oh Ron, jamás creí que pudiera hacerme algo así..."_

_Él la miró. Su rostro le decía que era verdad. Estaba arrepentida. Y estaba herida. _

_Se le acercó y la besó. _

"_Ayúdame..." Le susurró Hermione echándose a llorar sobre su pecho._

"_Encontraré al maldito bastardo... y te juro que voy a matarlo..."_

"_Ron..."_

"_No digas nada..."_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer con el bebé?"_

"_¿Se lo haz dicho?"_

_Ella se apartó un poco._

"_Esta tarde... por eso estaba llorando... me dijo que lo que pasó fue solo un juego... que hacía tiempo quería estar conmigo... dijo... que si no era de esa manera, jamás me hubiera tenido..."_

_Ron apretó los labios._

"_...él dijo... que nunca había estado en sus planes dejarme embarazada... y que nadie debía enterarse... que ese no era su hijo... ni lo sería nunca... él simplemente me usó..." El llanto no daba tregua, y Hermione sentía que explotaría de rabia y de dolor. _

"_Voy a matarlo..." Repitió él._

"_No... por favor... no quiero que te conviertas en asesino por mi culpa..." Le suplicó ella._

"_No te preocupes... será únicamente su culpa... no la tuya..." Se apartó de ella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos "... y en algo tiene razón. Ese hijo jamás será suyo. Es mío... y nunca nadie sabrá la verdad..."_

_Volvió a abrazarla y ambos se besaron._

"_No te preocupes... nunca nadie volverá a dañarte..."_

"_Te amo Ron..."_

"_Y yo a ti..."_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

**_Fin

* * *

_**

Wow. Bueno, esto fue lo que salió de una tarde medio tristona que me quedé sola en casa. Según una amiga, se quedó así cuando terminó de leer: O.O

Bueno, espero que me manden reviews... porque quiero saber si les gustó la idea del enfrentamiento de los dos amigos... un se... diganme algo que sino me aburro .

OK, les mando bechos a todos los que lean...

Deby


	2. Friends

Capítulo 2: Friends...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_El aire olía a sangre. A dolor. A odio. A guerra._

_Los cadáveres se amontonaban con el correr de los minutos, y los que aún quedaban vivos se sentían devastados al ver caer a sus amigos... sus familiares... _

_Y de pronto, una figura se alzó en el lugar haciendo que los presentes se quedaran estáticos._

_Lord Voldemort._

"_Así que al fin tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento..." Susurró el hombre que al parecer le quitaba el aliento a quien lo oyera. _

_Sólo una persona continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Un hombre que no le temía._

"_Estaba esperándote... y veo que te gusta hacerte de rogar..."_

_El Dark Lord soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre de los mortífagos que estaban tras de sí. Voldemort jamás reía a no ser que estuviera torturando a alguien... por lo que era terrible oír ese sonido._

"_Harry... nos están superando..." Le dijo Ron al oído de su amigo. Éste lo miró con fiereza._

"_Aquí sólo importan dos personas... él y yo..."_

_El pelirrojo observó a Harry extrañado. _

_Parecía asustado._

_El morocho se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el asesino de sus padres y lo enfrentó._

"_Hace tiempo que sueño con este momento..."_

"_Es curioso... también yo..."_

_Una seguidilla de luces siguió a estas palabras. La batalla continuó y las personas que las libraban volvieron a su antiguo dilema._

_Matar o morir._

_Ron buscó con la mirada a Hermione en cuanto notó que hacía tiempo no la veía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante el miedo que significaba perderla. Se alejó un poco del lugar para poder ver mejor. Pero en cuanto se descuidó, sintió una puntada en la nuca._

"_Vaya, vaya... un Weasley más para agregar a la colección..." La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras era inconfundible. Lucius Malfoy._

_Ron trató de levantarse, pero el mortífago le lanzó un crucius que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor._

"_¿Sabías que cuando asesiné a tu padre tu hermanito Percival sonreía?"_

_El muchacho soltó un grito de rabia mezclada con dolor que llegó hasta los oídos de Harry. Éste levantó la vista y vio cómo su amigo era torturado por Malfoy padre. Cerró los puños, pero sin bajar su varita._

"_Es terrible ¿verdad?" Oyó que le siseaba Voldemort en pársel. "Ver sufrir a un amigo... cuéntame qué se siente, porque yo nunca tuve amigos..."_

"_¿Quieres que te tenga pena? Porque no será así..." Le dijo el aludido, también hablando pársel._

"_Oh no... no necesito la compasión del gran Harry Potter..."_

"_Qué bueno, porque no la tendrás"_

_Lanzó un hechizo que el Dark Lord esquivó sin dificultad._

"_¡Anda! Ve a salvarlo... te está pidiendo ayuda... ¿Es que el héroe ya no recuerda cómo salvar a alguien?"_

_Harry cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir. Por más que lo quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía sacrificar la vida de tanta gente por la de Ron. Tenía que vencer a Voldemort, y si éste se escapaba ya no tendría otra oportunidad de destruirlo._

_Si perdían esa batalla, las bajas que habían tenido serían un terrible golpe para el mundo mágico. Y no podrían recuperarse a tiempo._

"_Lo siento mucho Ron..." Susurró al tiempo que lanzaba hechizos, atacando a su oponente. Éste, que no se esperaba que Harry se quedara allí resultó herido. El morocho aprovechó esta ocasión para echarle unos cuantos crucios y así debilitarlo._

_Pero en otra parte, alguien seguía sufriendo..._

"_Parece que nadie vendrá a rescatarte, pequeña ratita..." Malfoy se divertía observando a Ron, que respiraba con dificultad. Le había dejado un momento para que descansara y luego seguir con su tortura._

"_Al igual que nadie vino cuando tu padre cayó en mis manos..."_

"_No... vuelvas... a hablar... de mi padre..." Le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de que sus pulmones no lo traicionaran._

_El hombre de cabello platinado sonrió._

"_¿No aprendes la lección verdad? Tú no me dices lo que debo decir... tendré que castigarte por eso..."_

_Pero justo cuando alzaba su mano para proferir un hechizo, algo lo detuvo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo cayó pesado en el suelo._

"_¡Ron!"_

_El muchacho trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió. Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y lo abrazó._

"_Te... te amo..." Susurró él, al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro. Ella sonrió ocultando el miedo que hacía instantes la había invadido._

"_No hables ahora..."_

"_Es que... tuve miedo de morir sin que lo supieras..."_

"_¿Y tú pensabas que no lo sabía?"_

_Él la miró casi asombrado y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, se desmayó._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Cuando abrió los ojos, Ron supo que ya no estaba en la batalla. Se hallaba en una cama rodeado por dos personas. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la ventana abierta indicaba que era una noche calurosa._

"_Por fin despiertas..."_

_Pegó un salto._

"_¿Qué paso?"_

"_Terminé con él. Lo vencí. Todo acabó."_

"_¿Y yo me lo perdí?"_

"_Veo que conservas tu sentido del humor..."_

_Pero sin embargo, Ron no reía. A su lado se encontraba Harry. Y del otro lado de la cama, acostada en un sillón, Hermione. _

"_No quiso marcharse hasta que estuvieras bien" Le dijo el morocho, cuando notó que su amigo la miraba. _

"_¿Y tú?"_

_Harry levantó la vista._

"_¿Yo?"_

"_¿Por qué te quedaste?"_

"_Porque... eres mi amigo..."_

"_¿De veras?"_

_Se quedaron mirando._

"_Al menos eso éramos..."_

"_Ya veo. Entonces... ¿Ya no lo somos?"_

_Harry dudó. Lanzó un suspiro y se levantó bruscamente de la silla._

"_No sé adonde quieres llegar con esto..."_

"_Quiero saber qué le paso a mi amigo... no eres el mismo Harry... antes, ni siquiera hubieras dudado en ir a salvarme..." Ron estaba adolorido. Pero en el alma. _

_El morocho le dio la espalda. Estaba confundido._

"_Creí que era lo correcto... ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?"_

"_¡Yo hubiera corrido hacia donde estabas, maldita sea!"_

_Harry no se dio la vuelta. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo le daba vueltas._

"_Ron, debes entender..."_

"_Pues, hazme entender. "_

"_Eras tú o todos los demás... no podía correr el riesgo..."_

"_¿Correr el riesgo?"_

_Silencio._

"_¿Y si me mataba¿Irías al funeral a llorarme¿Leerías un discurso diciendo lo buenos amigos que fuimos?"_

_Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos._

"_Olvídalo... ya todo terminó. Por lo menos, hazlo por ella... ¿La vez? Está loca por ti."_

"_Olvidarlo. Siempre tengo que olvidar todo..."_

"_¿De que hablas?"_

"_Toda mi vida tuve que aguantarte a ti y a tus estúpidos actos heroicos..."_

"_¿De que diablos estás hablando?"_

"_Hablo de que siempre fuiste el centro de la atención... pero no fuiste capaz de ayudarme cuando más te necesité..."_

"_¿El centro de la atención, eh¡Tú siempre lo has tenido todo! Una familia... el amor de una madre... los consejos de tu padre... jamás en tu vida te sentiste solo... ¡No puedes hablarme de ser el centro de la atención!"_

"_¿Y ahora quieres que sienta lástima por tí?"_

"_Quiero que sepas todo lo que tengo atragantado desde hace tiempo... tu lo tuviste todo... y hasta te quedaste con ella... pero me dices que tuviste que aguantarme a mi... púdrete, Ron..."_

_Y salió del cuarto con un fuerte golpe de la puerta._

_Ron se quedó aturdido. ¿Qué había significado todo eso? No entendía el porque Harry había actuado de esa forma. Era cierto que había crecido en un hogar felíz... pero no era razón para que alguien sintiera envidia por eso. ¿O si?_

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_

_Ron se percató de que Hermione se había despertado y lo miraba asustada. Él le dirigió una mirada extraña y le susurró._

"_No lo sé, Herm... y eso es lo que me preocupa..."_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

* * *

Wolas! Bue, antes que nada keria decirles que yo no tenia intenciones de continuar este fic... en realidad planeaba dejarlo asi.. pero como muchas personas quedaron insatisfechas, jeje con el final... y bue, aka lo tienen . 

Justamente a esas personas keria agradecerles: **LunaPotter1, Mariana8, Kawaii1, y Chumy, **por los reviews que me dejaron y por alentarme a que siguiera escribiendo... sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado... ademas, planeo hacer un tercer cap mas... pero ese si que va a ser el último eh! (Jeje, siempre digo lo mismo ¬¬)

Bue les mando un beshote enorme!

Deby


	3. Perdón

_Capítulo 3: Perdón..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_El muchacho caminaba. Simplemente se dejaba llevar pos sus piernas que lo conducían hacia algún lugar. Sus manos en los bolsillos, evitando el gélido viento que le golpeaba sin cesar, y su cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos. _

_Los recuerdos le taladraban sin cesar, como tratando de penetrar en su gastada mente. _

_Atormentándolo aún más..._

"_¿Harry?" Se detuvo en seco. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte al reconocer aquella voz._

_Se dio la vuelta lentamente._

"_¿A qué viniste?"_

_La chica se mostró sorprendida._

"_Creí que te alegrarías al verme... pero veo que hasta eso te molesta..."_

"_No me molesta verte, Hermione"_

"_¿Y entonces porqué ya no me llamas?"_

"_No creí que quisieras verme"_

_Ella se acercó hacia él, pero Harry le dio la espalda._

"_Vete. No querrás que Ronnie se enoje contigo"_

_Hermione frunció el entrecejo. _

"_Entonces es eso. Celos..."_

_Harry se volteó y la tomó por los hombros, furioso._

"_¿Celos¿Acaso crees que tengo algo que envidiarle?"_

"_Harry... suéltame..." Le suplicó ella pausadamente. Estaba realmente asustada. Intentó zafarse de él, pero sólo consiguió que éste la sujetara con más fuerza._

"_Lo único que alguna vez creí llegar a envidiarle eras tú... pero me equivoqué al pensar en nosotros... tú siempre me viste como un amigo ¿O no?"_

"_¡Te dije que me soltaras!" Hermione lloraba y Harry la observaba. Sentía que debía decirle todo aquello... quería sacar todo el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. Si no lo hacía, explotaría... y cada vez que la miraba se daba cuenta de todo lo que no podría tener... _

_Gracias a Ron..._

_La soltó con fiereza y se alejó. Ella perdió el equilibrio por un momento y cayó al suelo mareada._

"_Yo... lo siento..."_

"_Harry... ¿qué... qué te pasa?" Logró decirle, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro._

_Él la miró a los ojos. Supo que la había lastimado. Por un momento se sintió culpable... pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que ella tenía la culpa._

_Por no haberse enamorado de él..._

"_¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Me pasa que en toda mi vida todo lo que quise lo perdí. Mis padres, Sirius... tú... "_

"_¿Yo?"  
_

"_No vas a decirme que jamás te diste cuenta..."_

_Ella no sabía qué decir. Lo miraba entre sorprendida y dolida.  
_

"_Vete"_

"_No voy a ir a ninguna parte... necesitas ayuda..."_

"_¿Ayuda¿Y quien va a ayudarme? "_

"_Harry, soy tu amiga... y Ron también lo es... no sé que diablos pasó entre ustedes la otra noche, pero tienen que hablar... talvez..."_

"_¿Tal vez, qué? Tú no sabes nada de lo que me pasa. Y no trates de saberlo, porque jamás lo entenderías..."_

_Y diciendo esto continuó caminando. Hermione se quedó allí, iluminada por la triste luz de la luna, tratando de hallar algún significado en aquellas palabras._

_Palabras que aunque ella no entendiera, o no quisiera hacerlo, estaban llenas de odio y de resentimiento..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_Las finas gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro. El reflejo de la luna en el agua le daba una sensación de serenidad que hacía tiempo no encontraba en ninguna parte._

"_Debí suponer que te encontraría aquí..." Una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió. Creía hallarse solo... pero evidentemente alguien lo había encontrado._

_Se levantó del suelo lentamente como meditando las palabras que se agolpaban en su cabeza._

"_Ron, no estoy de humor para pelear"_

"_Yo no quiero pelear... quiero saber que diablos está pasando contigo"_

_Harry se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó. Observó el rostro de su amigo. Estaba pálido... asustado... _

"_No puedes entenderlo... es algo que tengo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo..." Se señaló el pecho. Ron simplemente lo miraba en silencio. _

"_Harry, nosotros éramos... somos amigos..." Le susurró por fin, tratando de creer en sus palabras. _

"_Hace tiempo que no tengo amigos, Ron..."_

_Ambos se miraron un momento y luego Harry le dio la espalda. Tomó una piedra que encontró y la tiró en el estanque que minutos antes había estado observando._

"_¿Qué fue lo que nos distanció?" Le preguntó Ron, sacando por fin aquella pregunta que lo atormentaba desde hacía un tiempo._

"_Tú lo sabes bien"_

"_Si pregunto, es porque no lo sé" _

_Estaba enfadado. Había ido a buscarlo para arreglarse con él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Harry tenía muchos problemas. _

_Demasiados..._

_El aludido se dio la vuelta y sonrió despectivamente. _

"_Puedes echarle la culpa a Hermione... ella te eligió a ti... y no a mí..."_

_Ron se echó hacia atrás. Sus labios intentaron moverse y decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no le respondían._

_Quiso golpearlo, pero la verdad en sus ojos se lo impedía..._

"_Así es, Ron... ella siempre me vio como un amigo... y cuando supe lo de ustedes algo en mi cambió para siempre..."_

_Harry continuaba sonriendo, y Ron sentía que esa terrible mueca de su rostro lo destrozaba por dentro. _

"_...porque nunca...?"_

"_...te lo dije?" Terminó de decir Harry acercándose a su amigo. _

"_Creí que no sería necesario... ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro... ¿Debía entrometerme en su amor?" Le escupió a Ron, poniendo énfasis en el sarcasmo de sus palabras. _

_Ron sentía que cada una de ellas abría más la herida en su pecho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta¿Cómo era que su amigo se había enamorado de la misma mujer que él y no lo había visto?_

_No encontraba las respuestas para esas preguntas..._

"_¿Quién diablos eres?" Terminó por preguntarle a Harry que había dejado de sonreír. _

"_Soy aquel que fue tu mejor amigo, Ron... y el estúpido que se enamoró de tu novia..."_

_Y sin decir más, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Hermione miraba el crepitar del fuego. Las lágrimas ya no mojaban su rostro, pero sus ojos continuaban hinchados. De pronto, un sonido y una luz en medio de la sala la sobresaltaron._

"_¡Ron!" Gritó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a abrazar al recién llegado. _

"_Estuviste llorando..." Le dijo éste al observarla mejor. Ella bajó la cabeza._

"_Sí..."_

"_Es por él ¿Cierto?"_

_Un silencio terrible invadió la sala, y la voz entrecortada de ella fue lo único que lo rompió._

"_No te lo conté... pero hace unos días hablé con él..."_

_Ron suspiró._

"_Y yo acabo de hacerlo"_

_Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Las palabras no fueron necesarias. _

"_¿Tú sabias que te amaba?" Le preguntó él al cabo de unos instantes. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su novio._

"_Ron, él ya no es el mismo... ví sus ojos... no son los mismos de antes..."_

"_Sé a que te refieres..."_

"_Él me asusta... "_

_Ron la abrazó fuerte. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella trataba de explicarle. El hombre que acababa de ver no era el mismo Harry. Era otra persona totalmente diferente..._

"_¿Qué le pasó, Ron?"_

"_Está resentido por la vida, Herm..."_

"_¿Pero, por qué?"_

"_Porque no ha ganado nada... por el contrario, ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez ha amado..."_

_Ella emitió un leve sollozo._

"_¿No podemos ayudarlo?"_

"_Me temo que no... Sólo él puede ayudarse... o nadie lo hará..."_

_Y así se quedaron. Abrazados. La melancolía pendiente de los recuerdos que embargaron sus mentes. La tristeza de saber que las cosas vividas ya no se volverían a repetir._

_Y se quedaron con el dolor que significaba haber perdido a quien sería parte de ellos, por el resto de sus vidas..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O 

Hermione entró en la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Detrás suyo, Ron hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

La mujer depositó una beba hermosa en una pequeña cuna que se hallaba en una esquina y la cubrió con las sábanas.

"Es hermosa..." Le susurró ella a su esposo, mirando embelesada a su hija recién nacida. Pero Ron no estaba allí. Se había acercado a una cama próxima a la de la bebé y contemplaba a un niño de dos años que descansaba en ella.

"Se parece mucho a su padre..." Susurró él tras exhalar un suspiro. Hermione lo abrazó.

"Sí... me recuerda mucho a Harry... y me alegra tener por lo menos algo de él..." Le dijo ella con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

"Lo triste es que él no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba tener un hijo..."

Ambos se miraron. Ella lo besó tiernamente.

"No debemos pensar en eso, Ron... Harry está muerto... recordemos las cosas buenas de él... no las malas..."

Ron asintió y juntos salieron del lugar.

"¿Vienes a dormir?" Preguntó ella cuando lo vio acercarse a la puerta.

"Tengo que hacer algo primero... lo siento..."

Y diciendo esto se fue...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

La lluvia caía intensamente, pero a él no le importaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una lápida que rezaba un nombre y una fecha. Ron, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la túnica negra ondeando por el feroz viento abrió sus labios.

Sintiendo el frío en su alma, más que en su cuerpo, quiso hacerle saber al que yacía en aquella tumba que su muerte Sí había significado algo.

"_Te perdono..."_

Un sorprendente alivio se apoderó de él en cuanto estas dos palabras fueron dichas. Supo que había esperado casi dos años para decirlas... pero sólo ahora sentía que realmente eran ciertas.

Lo había perdonado... había entendido que solo al final, Harry se había dado cuenta de todos sus actos. Ron comprendía todo lo que su amigo había sufrido entonces, y sólo entonces por las cosas que había hecho...

_Justo antes de morir..._

Y supo que en realidad, Harry no los había traicionado...

_Él se había traicionado a sí mismo..._

Fín

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Wow, todavía no creo que terminé de escribir... la verdad es que no sé que pensar con este final... por eso necesito sus reviews jeje... a ver que les pareció... si creen que fue malo diganmelo... (obviamene con el mejor de los respetos... ¬¬) y si les gustó, tambien !

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este fic... yo quería que fuese un One Shoot, pero como el público quería una mejor explicación, entonces me puse a escribir xP

Les mando un beshote enorme y espero no haberlos descepcionado...

mucho... .

Deby


End file.
